Winter
by ZoweyConito
Summary: El puede hacer que el Invierno mas crudo del mundo, sea calido. El hace que una chispa de calor se despierte en su cuerpo. y lo que lo hace mas especial para ella, es que su temperatura corporal no tiene ninguna gota de calidez. ¿No ven? No hablo del Principe Flama, sino de Marshall Lee.


**Hola, mis sensuales mitómanos! Espero, que estén bien! Este es un nuevo OneShot Fiolee obviamente, este es el primer OneShot que escribí, asi que le tengo mucho afecto, espero que reciban bien el OneShot, estoy pensando en poner mi Fic, manden reviews si lo quieren! Ultimamente he estado a Full escribiendo, agradézcanles a 30 Seconds To Mars y a Paramore que me insipiran! Son tan…tan…tan…Alpaca! Ya, ok, lean!**

Fue uno de los inviernos mas crudos del año, por lo que el príncipe Flama no pudom acercar ni la nariz afuera de su castillo.

Me aburria.

Tampoco se podía salir de aventuras, las únicas veces que podía, me tenia que escapar de Cake siempre ella con sus estúpidas "sobreprotecciones" de que me podía resfriar, es decir, era una aventurera! Y le da miedo un estúpido resfrio! Así que no tenia otra opción, que ir a la casa de Marshall y canturrear un poco con el, odiaba el invierno.

-Cake, ire a la casa de Marshall! , abriendo la puerta.

-Anda Fionna, ¡Pero, no quiero volver a enterarme de un Troll, que andas de aventura! ¿Entendiste? -Ese Troll era un soplón.

-Como digas…. de un portazo .

El trayecto hacia la casa de Marshall era corto, pero hacia tanto frio que mis dientes no dejaban de castañear, había olvidado mi chaleco, como Cake no se había dado cuenta de que no llevado chaquetilla.

Por fin, estaba frente de la puerta de la casa de Marshall, la madera de la entrada estaba gastada al equivalente de la edad de Lee, golpee.

Toc, toc.

-Ya voy…-. Dijo el vampiro con tono cansino.

Abrio la puerta por fin.

-Hola, Fi pasa-.

- Hola, Lee vine a pasar el rato contigo, espero que no te moleste-. Dije.

-Tus visitas nunca me molestaran, trayendo chocolate caliente.

Abri las manos, para recibir la taza, entonces ahí recordé que en unos de los paseos por el bosque el Principe Flama me quemo las manos accidentalmente, trate de esconderlas, pero ya era muy tarde Marshall ya se había dado cuenta.

-Te quemo las manos otra vez.. en tono parsimonioso.

-Esta vez fue mi culpa..-. Me interrumpió.

-Esta vez fue mi culpa, Bla, bla, siempre lo mismo Fionna, acepta que ese tarado y tu nunca podrán estar juntos, se terminaran haciendo daño, es la quinta vez que te pillo las manos asi, ahora me las hare de enfermero y te curare-.

Me dijo en tono burlón.

Trajo un botequín y hielo, me vendo las manos con gasa y presiono el hielo en mi mano. Gemí. Frunció el seño, parece que vio algo malo.

-Tienes llagas, Fionna te has chamuscado demasiado, prácticamente tienes hecho polvo las manos-. Dijo aun con el gesto arrugado.-¿Podrás todavía tocar el bajo así?-. Me acorde que me estaba enseñando a tocar el bajo.

-Si, por me dolían las manos.

Se fue a buscar su bajo, en eso sonó mi teléfono, mi identificador de llamadas capto que era el Principe Flama.

-Aló, Amor-. Volver a escuchar su voz calida, me dio mas ganas de que ya fuera Otoño.

-Hola, Fionna emm…Quisiera decirte, que, quiero terminar esas palabras hicieron que técnicamente mi corazón se partiera en dos. Corte.

Mis ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas cristalinas, tantas quemaduras sufrí, tantos riegos para acabar en esto, para mi el esfuerzo siempre es en vano.

-Listo Fi, ahora te he pedido que escribieras una canción cantala…¡¿Qué te paso?!

-El Principe Flama termino conmigo!-. de calmarme y dije-Y aquí esta la canción.

Empeze a cantar.

_I heard that you're settled down,_

_That you found a girl and you're married now,_

_I heard that your dreams came true,_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,_

_You know how the time flies,_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Nothing compares,_

_No worries or cares,_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead._

Esa canción me abrió los ojos, estuve ciega todo este tiempo, al que en realidad amaba, era a Marshall cada dia el se preocupaba de mi nunca me di cuenta. En ese momento me acerque a el y me pose en sus frios labios.

-Te amo-. Dijo.

-Lo se.

Me acurruque en su pecho. Desde ese entonces, ese crudo invierno al que le solia llamar el mas crudo, se hizo el mas calido.

**Les gusto!? Mas les vale que si..Ok, acepto Reviews! Acepto, que me tiren: Tomatazos, Globos de Agua, Felicitaciones, alpacas, criticas, todo. Asi que manden su Review, NOW! Si les gusto la Cancios de haya arriba esa song es de Adele se llama "Someone Like You" Saben? Un dia le mostre a una amiga este OneShot y ella es Ultra Fan de Adele y leyó la canción y dijo: -"Que bonita la canción, la escribiste tu?" Y yo quede: What the Fuck! No reconoció la letra, xD Antes de que me vaya les dejare algunos consejos, para triunfar en la vida! 1° No se embarazen, menores de edad. 2° Amen a las Alpacas y a Los Huachimingos! 3°La lista me da estrés! Ok no. Bye!**


End file.
